fallout3worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brotherhood of Steel
The Brotherhood of Steel (B.O.S) is a neo-knightly order that rose from the ashes of the american military off the west coast in the years following the devestation of 2077. The organisations tenets include: the eradication of mutants and the worship of technology. And the Brotherhood has never been very keen on sharing their recources with their fellow Wastelanders. Overview The Brotherhood is generally beneficial to humanity, but they have their faults. They dont care for mutants, they worship technology(and in most cases put it above human life), and they don't like to share their choicest technological discoveries. Despite the obvious benefits their technology could bring to the wasteland. It's commanly accepted within the Brotherhood that the people of the wasteland are not responsible enough to use (and maintain) all of the technology the B.O.S has at their disposel. They are known for trading some of their technologies with frontier communities and N.R.C states, but they keep the more sensitive technologies to themselves. Their base of operations is The Citadel. History The Brotherhood of Steel is the largest known devision in the wasteland. Their mortal enemy and nemisis, were the Enclave. A group claiming to be led by the newly found president, John Henrey Eden. They would battle for decades until finally a cunning plan devised by the Brotherhood would destroy the Enclave once and for all.The Brotherhood of Steel was originally one big organisation. Until the year 2211, when the Brotherhood's ruling council decided they would be split into two. The west coast devision remained there, but the new half came to D.C. They were sent to find the super mutant threat, and discover their breeding ground. Which of course they did, thanks to the Lone Wanderer. Once in D.C they found an old building, fortified it, and christened it the Citadel. This building was once known as the Pentagon. After about thirty years they were going nowhere. So their leader, Elder Owyn Lyons. Decided to change their motives. He thought they were to help the people of the wasteland. Not directly of course. They would actualy go out and fight super mutants. To help minimize their numbers. Over a short period, this started to take effect. Mutant attacks were at an all time low. Elder Lyons was very proud. However, a large bunch of soldiers and Scribes where not. They thought Lyons had gone soft. So they fled from the Brotherhood to begin their own faction. The Outcasts. Ultimatly this caused a massive wound in the Brotherhood that would take a long time to heal. The Brotherhood's numbers were extremely low, technology had been stolen, and their reputation was destroyed. People now thought the Brotherhood could not agree with itself. And that it was beginning to fall apart. This gave the super mutants a chance recover and regain their numbers. Super mutant attacks were on the rise, and the worst had now been discovered. Their was a roumor going around amoung the traders that the Enclave was still operating around the D.C area. Once word reached the Citadel The Brotherhood went mad. They sent out search parties and recovery teams to discover whether this was true. Ultimatly they never did find any evidence whatsoever of the Enclave being there. After another twenty years they gave up on the search. They believed t hat if the Enclave has not shown up now they were not there at all. Ultimatly they were wrong. It was not until a man only known as the Lone Wanderer showed up that this theory was proven correct. The Lone Wanderer was intercepted by an Enclave hunting party, who were in search of the greatest creation ever, The Purifyer. A machine that could stop the mutation and put an end to this hell. The Lone Wanderer was forced to flee the purifyer and seek out shelter in the Citadel. It was of that moment that they had discovered the Enclave. The Brotherhood moved quickly to take back the Purifyer. The Lone Wanderer, now working with the Brotherhood, went to vault 87 to retrieve a G.E.C.K. The only thing that could start up the purifyer. when the Lone Wanderer returned, he had also discovered that vault 87 was where the devestation happened that gave birth to the super mutants. Not only that but it was still their breeding ground. The Lone Wanderer was made an official member of the Brotherhood and Lyons Pride.. The Lone Wanderer worked with the armies of the Brotherhood (which included a giant robot named Liberty Prime), held the biggest battle since the nuclear bombe fell more than two hundred years ago. The Brotherhood won the battle. The Lone Wanderer killed the Enclave's second in command, Colonel Autumn. And set up a defensive perimetre around the main chamber. However the Purifyer was damaged in battle. When it was activated the person who was to go inside and turn it on would die(due to radiation exsposure). Then the Lone Wanderer made the ultimate sacrafice to save the wasteland. By taking his own life, and going into the purifyers control room. And starting it up. The Lone Wanderer was killed. Then two weeks later. When they were ready to dispos e of his body, he came back to life. Amazingly the effects of the purifyer took effect on him. When the radiation killed him, no one had any idea that the purifyer was reversing the process. And making him completely healthy. When he finally came about, he quickly sort himself back into battle. Fighting alongside the Brotherhood once again, the Lone wanderer helped them destroy the last remnents of the Enclave. However during this battle the great Liberty Prime was destroyed due to an airstrick from the Enclave. The Brotherhood lost alot of men because of this. But the Brotherhood pushed on. Eventually they found the location of the latest base for the Enclave. Adam's airforce base. The Lone Wanderer had worked with some of the Scribes to create a device in with he could control deathclaws. And he did. During the final battle between the Brotherhood and the Enclave, the Brotherhood bombed their headquarters, sealing the Enclaves fate. Lifestyle The Brotherhood have two main personnel. Soldiers and Scribes. Soldiers are used for war and battle tactics. They have power armor and years of training. They have three four ranks in order to keep order. Initiate. Initiates are the new comers the ones who are yet to earn their place in the armies. Knight. B rotherhood knights are ones with mid-rank status. They are the most common reank in the Brotherhood soldiers. Palidan. Palidans are the highest ranked of soldiers. They have had decades of service towards the Brotherhood. And have fought in many battles. The only thing that outrankes a Palidan is the star palidan, Elder Lyons and Lyons Pride. Finally, Star Palidan. The Star Palidan is the leader of the Brotherhood soldiers and rarely leaves the base. The Star Palidan currently is Star Palidan Cross. Scribes work things a little differently. They are split into three different catagories: Shield, Sword and special. The shield catagory is responsible for the defence technologies of the Citadel. The Sword catagory is in charge of weapons and attack technologies. The Special catagory can be several things. For e.g. The archives, or bio-research, even machinery. Then there is also the senior scribe. Who is the leader of the Scribes. In this case, Scribe Rothchild. Elder Owyn Lyons is the leader who is outranked by no one.